Chains
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au. Ooc.] Famous international author, Tetsuya Kuroko, gets pulled into the world he created and gets a taste of what it's like to be a character in his own world. ((akakuro))


**A/N: **_I have always wanted to write a fantasy story for knb so here we are. This story is going to have ooc moments from all characters but, I will try to keep them in character the best I can, but with the way this story is set up; there's going to be tons of ooc so if you don't like that then don't read this. Oh btw, this is uni!Kuroko so he's 19 in this story. _

**Inspiration: **_ That spn episode where dean and same are pulled into a au where they are tv stars of a show called spn. Not kidding. _

**Pairings: **_Akakuro, hints at Midotaka, and flashbacks to Akafuri_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>When writing a novel a writers should create living people; not characters."<em>

* * *

><p>"Famous international author, Tetsuya Kuroko, is the youngest writer to ever to be nominated for the Hugo award for his bestselling trilogy across the world, and it hasn't even been completed yet! The first book in the series is titled, Chains, the story follows the life of Seijuro Akashi and how he deals with being the only one of his kind…"<p>

Kuroko skimmed the blog post about himself and his books, quickly identifying the basics that every review included. Which were his nomination, a summary of his story, and how they felt about the series; sometimes it was called inspirational other times it was cliché and dull. Well, everyone's different.

The bluenette knew that all too well.

19 years old and somehow Kuroko had managed to make himself known to the world after living his life in the shadows hardly anyone remembering graduating with him. With the exception of his basketball club; he could always count on them.

When he was struggling with his work and university, Riko, would always help him out, tutor him and help manage his time better to make sure he could do everything in a reasonable amount of time. She had to force him to sleep some nights, but other than that he listened to her; for a majority of the time. After all, she was his coach in high school; he grew used to listening to her every request over time and eventually it just became natural to listen to the things asked of him even if he put up a struggle. She knew he had developed this habit and yet she didn't take advantage of it because that's the kind of person she is.

Why did he start writing at such a young age to begin with? That he didn't really have an answer to, one day he was just thinking about how cool it would be to have his own story, and write his own characters, give them personalities, decided their past and future and then bring them to life. Then, it just hit him, the idea for his story, Chains, and the characters ideas and designs; they all flowed out naturally almost as if he had met them before.

He didn't even like some of his characters, he found them annoying but, he wouldn't just kill them off because of that. No, he wouldn't be that kind of author that lets his feelings effect the way he writes his story, no matter how much he dislikes a character because quite frankly the antagonists and even some of the good guys were assholes that didn't care about. It's not like he should though, they're just characters.

Fictional people, who are not real so it's like he'd be doing anything bad if he decided to kill one off in the next book so, why did he feel so guilty every time he thought about it?

Kuroko closed the blog tab and opened up his Microsoft word. He needed to get started with this third book before his editor also former team captain, Hyuuga, broke his nose since he hated when the bluenette missed deadlines. He was crazy about punctuality.

He spun around in his chair a couple times trying to think of a way to start the first chapter until finally he gave up and stopped himself before he got too dizzy. Kuroko leaned over to his right hand top drawer to pull out his brain storming notebook that was basically just a cluster of all the different idea the bluenettes brain came up with but, rarely any of them were used since he always came up with better ones right after he wrote everything he could of down.

The bluenette rubbed his eyes, causing his vision to blur and start to burn. He was running on coffee and 5-hour-energy, he hadn't slept in days due to exams and his rough draft deadline. He felt his eyes burning fire begging him to just close his eyes for just five minutes so that's what he did.

Kuroko allowed sleep to overtake him and soon he was passed out face first against his desk, pen in hand.

It was only five minutes of rest- how much harm could it do?

**-Four Hours Later-**

Kuroko felt the air shift colder against his skin as it blew gently around him. His eyes fluttered open, thinking to find a blackened computer screen in front of his face but, was met with an empty field that looked like it had been dyed purple. There were rocky cliffs to his left a forest with a clear path to his right but all around him it was a green field, completely flat with flowers blooming in some areas of the wide field. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought to himself, as he pulled his body up to the sit properly but for some reason he was sore all over like he had been doing an excruciating work out.

His eyes blurred immediately, the bluenette's eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. Once cleared, he looked around at his surrounding noting that the rocks were slightly tinted grayish purple, a the grass was strangely perfectly green like a freshly mowed lawn for a giant field, and even the sky the blue was slightly darkened from what he's used to seeing.

This had to be a dream, so why did it feel so real?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes when suddenly the wind began to pick up around him and it was blowing his bangs back from his face and colliding with his pale skin. When he looked up, there was a girl staring down at him. She had beautifully long strawberry pink hair, and bright pink eyes to match. Her skin was a soft pale, from her head to her feet, she looked beautiful. Almost like an angel.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait just a second.

He shook his head, no there's no way. She looked exactly how the female protagonist, Satsuki Momoi, in his story looked. Right down to the nail, she looked like her character design and how he always imagined her. But, there's no way. He told himself, this is dream. I just have to wake up and it'll make sense.

She cocked her head to the side in a confused manner at his bewilderment. But, then realization dawned on her and she smiled brightly, at the bluenette. "You're Tetsuya! I can't believe you're here! That's amazing!"

His eyebrows furrowed together. "How'd you know my name?"

"Everyone here knows your name?" She stated, as if he should have already known that. He didn't even know where he was.

"Well, who are you then?" He questioned, this a dream. He tried to assure himself of that fact but, if this would a dream would he really have to ask himself that question? Wouldn't he just know? So, why can't he tell if this is reality or a dream?

Because fictional characters aren't real. Right?

The girl laughed an angelic melody and suddenly, Kuroko knew that his suspicions were correct. "You know who I am, after you are the one who created me." She giggled. "I'm Satsuki Momoi, Guardian angel to Seijuro Akashi."

Kuroko didn't respond. She said the words he was afraid to hear, he had never dreamed about any of his characters before so why would he start now? The bluenette stared at the angel, he reached out to touch her arm; to his surprise, she let him. He felt the heat erupting from her body, he moved his index finger and middle finger to check for a pulse against her neck; sure enough it was there. Kuroko, in disbelief, moved her in front of him with both arms only to hold her in place, they stared at each other; neither negating their gaze until finally Kuroko moved away.

He began pacing back forth, keeping his neutral expression not allowing his confusion, more like frustration show. The bluenette stopped mentally punching himself, why didn't he think of this sooner?

Kuroko raised his thumb and index finger moving to pinch his inner elbow. "Ow!" His voice raised as his fingers grasped the skin tightly.

He breathed heavily, slowly turning to face the pink haired angel. "So I'm not dreaming?"

"No, I don't think so, this place is very real." She walked over to him, pulling him against her. "I'm so happy I get to meet you," she moved away to look him in the eye. "They say you created everything in this world, you're like a god."

His eyes widened at that. "No, no, no. I'm not-I'm not what you think I am. I'm just a writer." Kuroko flustered out, what is she talking about?

What is happening?

"I'm not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to be here. You're not even supposed to be alive." He stated frantically, trying to think about the ways this type of thing could happen, but he can't seem to come to a conclusion.

Momoi frowned with hurt written all over her face. "That hurts; I've always been alive, ever since the day you created me I was a living being."

Kuroko stomped his foot against the green grass. "No. You're not, you're a fictional character of my imagination; there is no way that you're alive." If she was here then that meant, all the other characters are here somewhere too. Is there a character that could do this? He couldn't think of one who would have a reason to pull him into the world he created. So, why is he here?

The angel didn't respond for a while as she watched her creator stare with dead eyes at the ground completely drained of brain power from thinking about this too much. "I guess, I would be shocked too if I finally got to meet the people I created." She mumbled to herself, he was right why was he here? He never came before; he's even the one who writes their fate, so they say. She watched him for a little while longer, trying to asses if he was a shape shifter trying to be funny or the real deal. He seemed pretty freaked and had no idea where was until he told her, he even said that she wasn't real.

She sighed, deciding that she would take him to see Midorima and see if he might know what to do. "I don't know, what's happening. But, I know someone who can help; you should know who. I'll take you back at the Nest."

The bluenette looked at her with bewilderment before she unfolded her wings from her back setting them free once again. Kuroko watched as the wings slowly expanded, in glowing white feathers with pink sparks surrounding them. It was exactly how he had written her, the whole breathtaking wings and everything. They stretched about 12-13 foot around her body.

Momoi held out her hand for Kuroko which he hesitantly took, and when he did; she roughly pulled him to her. Gripping tightly around his body before lifting off the ground and soaring just above the tree line.

Kuroko felt the strong wind fly by him, and the tops of trees looked like a paved road, like driving on highway.

Before he knew it, his feet were touching down against rocky gravel and the wind had stilled. Momoi's wings retracted back into her but, she still looked as if she was glowing. The bluenette closed his eyes one last time trying to wake himself up, but no good when he opened his eye lids again he was still here.

"Come on, let's go inside." She patted his shoulder, walking past him into the building behind them. He stood still a moment taking in the village and how it looked exactly what he pictured, he had no doubt that the building behind him was the Nest; where he would meet all his characters.

Kuroko turned, scanning the building; it was grayish purple just like the rocky cliffs in the field. It was a four store temple like structure with a balcony around the top, providing a look out platform. He sighed, "It's exactly what I wanted it to look like."

As he walked up to the door, he suddenly remembered he wasn't going to be able to open the door since opening the door required inhuman amounts of strength. The door weighs about 250kg which weighs more than what he could lift._ 'Why would anyone make a door this heavy anyway?' _He thought to himself.

Oh, right. I would.

The bluenette suddenly regretted that action, he leaned against the door seeing as Momoi had already gone in so he had no way to open the door. He looked up at the clear to watch the clouds move faster than they do in his world, the sun didn't shine as bright either; he stayed like this for a long time, it felt like hours, when finally the door swung open behind him causing him to stumble backwards into the person.

"Where have you been? No one believed me when I said I met you! Now, everyone thinks I'm a liar, come on!" Momoi hurriedly grabbed a hold of Kuroko's thin wrist pulling him roughly through the halls of the Nest.

"Why didn't you come in?" She questioned, without taking her eyes away from in front of her.

He stared at the back of her pink head with a flabbergasted expression. How could she ask that? Did she seriously think he could open that door on his own? "I couldn't open the door." He admitted, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You couldn't open…" She sounded confused. For a moment there was nothing until she chipped up. "Oh, you mean the weight on the door; yeah I'm so used to opening it I completely forgot it was weighted down."

"You forgot the door weighed 250kg?" He questioned. Not really surprised by her answer, since she is an angel the door would probably have to be 10x that before she had actually put in effort.

Without answering the bluenette's question, Momoi pushed open a large door, letting go of his wrist in the process before running in frantically. "I told you so! See, he's here!" She exclaimed pointing towards the doorway in the space he occupied.

Six pairs of eyes were on him in an instant, he could feel their piercing stares he could barely bring himself to stare back. Kuroko slowly began entering the room, step by step, feeling the eyes move with him. He looked over to the left where bright, yellow eyes met his blue ones; and immediately he knew this was Ryota Kise, an elf, one of the characters he found annoying or more so troublesome. He had to say the blonde looked just as pretentious as Kuroko expected him to look.

Kuroko scanned the room further seeing two boys giving him an intimidating glare; both their eyes were equally suspicious; despite the weird position they seemed to notice they were in. The darker skinned one had the red head in a head lock and the red head had his hand gripped tightly around the other's arm. He guessed they must have been horsing around, then he remembered that the character's that horsed around the most together, were Aomine and Kagami. That must be who they are; they were shape shifter wolves of the same pack so it's not surprising that they were rough with each other.

He moved his eyes to the pair sitting next to each other on the couch; one was staring with questioning green eyes, his legs crossed and long fingers wrapped around a book. This is Midorima, he thought to himself. The reaper who escaped from hell and next to him he knew could only be one person, in the first book he was an angel traitor that went dark side, but he was only a minor antagonist that then became a traitor to the demons to be with the reaper. Now, that he had fallen, and had a change of heart due to Midorima's words, he was now on the protagonist's side. It was the raven haired fallen angel, Takao.

They're here. They're all here.

This can't be real.

How can this be real?

His thoughts were interrupted when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. "So, you're our creator, eh?" Aomine asked leaning down to look the bluenette in his hollow eyes.

Kuroko had enough of thinking, this is a dream then fine; he'll go along with it. "Um- Yes."

Aomine's tongue clicked. "Tsk."

Takao chimed in then, getting off the couch to walk over to the writer. "So, if you created us; that means you made our fates or well lives too?"

"Yes, I wrote everything that's happened to you." Kuroko stated.

Kise jumped from his seat, walking over giving the bluenette a doubtful look. "You expect me to believe that a short, ordinary guy like you created me, you can't"-

Momoi interrupted him, "Kise! You know it's him!"

"I know, I just- I can't accept this! I'm so much better looking than him!" Kise huffed.

Kagami gave him a questioning glance, walking to Aomine's side, only to poke him hard in the side. "What did you expect to him to look like?"

The blonde thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know, but I didn't expect him to look like this!"

"How do you guys know I'm the one who created you, if you didn't even know what I look like?" Kuroko contributed, causing the others to jump slightly; it seems they had forgotten he was there though the conversation was about him. Typical.

"The story says that to find the creator of all things, look for the man with hair and eyes the color of the sky and skin pale as snow." Midorima answered, his attention returned to his book.

Kuroko walked over to his side. "What?"

"The story says to look for a man with the hair and eyes the color of the sky and pale as snow skin. And you fit the bill. Are we wrong?" The reaper's eyes moved to the bluenette with a challenging gaze.

Kuroko didn't miss a beat in his response, he never felt intimidated despite being small compared to most people. "How- I never wrote that into the story. This is crazy, I'm just dreaming."

Suddenly, an arm was thrown around his shoulder making his knees buck a bit. "Shin-Chan, are you giving our creator trouble?" Takao's voice teased the reaper.

"No, I was just explaining the story to him. He seems to believe that he is in a dream." Midorima fixed his glasses back up to his nose, the bluenette noticing the signature tape wrapped around his fingers.

Takao chuckled next Kuroko, finally releasing him from his hold. He turned to look the bluenette directly in the eyes with an amused gaze. "I can assure you, this is not a dream."

Just then, Kuroko heard the front door slam shut indicating that someone had come in. He looked around the room, was there anyone he was missing? Then, the half way closed door, slowly pushed wide open but, what came through wasn't a person it was a wolf with fire red fur; it looked kind of like a fire truck. The eyes of the wolf were different colors, one matching its fur, the other dirty gold that seemed to shine brighter than any fire could. The wolf's eyes met his and faster than he could think, he felt his body fall against the couch, and being pressed down firmly with the wolf's paws. It growled viciously; slobber dripping from its mouth and onto the bluenettes face, he looked away closing his eyes.

"Akashi!" Momoi called out desperately but, nothing felt different. Akashi? Did she mean the Seijuro Akashi? The main protagonist?

He decided to take the risk to turn his head back and slowly open his eyes one after the other. Expecting to see a wolf's angry eyes, instead he was met with a boy's intense gaze and surprisingly heavy grip. Kuroko could hardly move under the boy's weight. "This is him isn't it?!" He shouted over his shoulder, where he was met with nods from everyone in the room.

Akashi gradually turned back to look at Kuroko with a disgusted look. "You! You're the one who killed them!" His words were venomous and angry.

"I didn't do anything!" Kuroko shouted up at him, moving his hands to grip tightly around the red heads wrists though he knew he couldn't do anything.

Akashi's eyes widened in shock, he pressed down harder, Kuroko feel his bones were about to crack. "You're the one who writes our fate! And you killed two people that didn't deserve to die! I'd say you did something!"

The bluenette struggled against the red heads grip. "What are you"-

That's when it hit him, he killed off two important people to Akashi in both the first and second book no wonder he's pissed at him. "I'm sorry." He muttered, averting his gaze.

"You're sorry?! You killed off my best friend and lover, sorry doesn't cut it!" Akashi's eyes glazed with hot tears but, he held them back now wasn't the time to be get emotional. He had the creator right here underneath him, and he could take revenge for Murasakibara and Furihata, with just one snap of bones.

For some reason, he couldn't do that yet. He stared down at the bluenette etching his face into his memory. This guy underneath him, had put him through so pain and suffering, and for what reason? He didn't know. What had he ever done to deserve the life he was served?

First, he gets transformed into some kind of mutant hybrid and is kicked out of the vampire district; being stripped of his title, Prince of Vampires. He was denied a home by the werewolves because his blood wasn't clean. He was forced to live on the streets, completely ignored by the world; like he didn't exist.

Then, when he finally met two people who actually acknowledged him, respected him and loved him in their own ways, they both get killed by demons and he couldn't do anything to save them. The two people's lives he wanted to protect, they died. They fucking died. Dead. Gone. Disappeared.

And it was his fault.

"Why did you kill them?" Akashi asked through gritted teeth.

Kuroko didn't answer for a moment because he didn't have one. He searched for an acceptable answer to give the red head but, just couldn't find a good reason so, he settled with the best one. "I had to progress the story."

"A story? You think this is some kind of game?!" Akashi gave one last push against the bluenette's body before climbing off of him and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kuroko laid on the couch, he heard hustled footsteps in the background but, all he could focus on was the sound of his heartbeat beating rapidly inside him, his blood was pumping extremely fast and his brain was beginning to ache.

This is real. They are real. They're real people.

He closed his eyes, _'What have I done?' _He thought to himself silently.

The bluenette never considered that they were real, he always thought of them as characters to use and dispose of when their time was up. But, he was wrong. So wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions: (so you know what I'm talking about)<br>**

**Mutant-**_ A term describing abnormal creatures created by genetic or environmental mutations._

**Hybrid-** _A cross between two creatures of different breeds._

**Angel- **_A__ spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God._

**Fallen Angel-** _A__n angel who rebelled against God and was cast out of heaven._

**Elf- **_Pointy-eared humanoids who excel in magic and__ archery._

**Shapeshifter wolf- **_A werewolf that has the ability to change from human to wolf at any time at will. _

**Reaper-** _A being that aids in the process of transporting souls from the physical world into the spiritual world._


End file.
